CreepyPasta Episode 4 CreepyPasta VS My Little Pony Nerf War 2
by FireSpeed
Summary: CreepyPasta VS My Little Pony! Who will win? Click here! Next War:10/19
1. Loading up

CreepyPasta walk towards the Ponies. Ponies walk towards the CreepyPasta's.  
SM:You just can't give a break.  
Twilight:We not gonna stop until who's better.  
SM:Thanks to a new recruit, HB Kay's now on our team.  
Twilight:You think your all alone? Soarin just got in our team.  
Jeff:NERF...  
RD:WAR!  
SM:We have 15 minutes to prepare then your dead.  
Then all of them walk away.

CreepyPasta  
SM:Jeff, be at my sides at all time! The rest of you, split out!  
All:Sir yes sir! 

Ponies  
Twilight:RD, be at my sides at all times! Rest of you, split out!  
All:Yes Mam!

Then they load there only gun.

SM:HailFire  
Jeff:Raider  
Smile:FuryFire  
Jack:FireFly  
Sonic EXE:LongShot  
Pinkie:Maverick  
Ben:Shot Gun  
Sally:Tek 6  
Hoody:Recon  
Masky:Recon  
Rake:HyperFire  
Grinny:FuryFire  
Zalgo:Belt Blaster  
HB Kay:RoughCut

Twilight:Stampede  
RD:Vulcan  
AJ:LongShot  
PP:Maverick  
Flutter:Hawk  
Rarity:Hammer Shot  
Spike:Retaliator  
PC:Overlord  
Luna:Deploy  
Scoot:Retaliator  
DH:Cougar  
Trixie:Centurion  
Discord:Belt Blaster  
Soarin:RoughCut

The Nerf War begins at Next Chapter! Review what's you're favorite Nerf Gun and Favorite cause that battle isn't gonna be pretty.


	2. HB Kay VS Soarin

**HB KAY VS Soarin**

Soarin:Ha, I got a clear shot.  
He aimed at HB Kay, but missed. HB Kay sense the bullets and fire at him.  
HB Kay:Die!  
HB Kay shot him in the chest.  
Soarin:Ow.  
HB Kay reload the gun and walk up to him.  
HB Kay:Nice try.  
Soarin kicked HB Kay.  
HB Kay:Ow.  
Soarin shoots her in the head.  
HB then fells to the ground.  
Soarin:1 down, 13 to go.


	3. Zalgo VS Discord

**Zalgo VS Discord**

Discord:You can't hide forever.  
Then a chocolate bar (Hershey's) appeared.  
Discord:A chocolate bar, don't mind if I do.  
Little did Discord know, Zalgo pushed the fridge forward carefully so Discord can't here.  
Zalgo:Enjoying the snack?  
Discord has chocolate all over his face.  
Discord:Dang it.  
Zalgo:Better luck next time.  
Then Zalgo shot him.  
Zalgo:That was easy.


	4. Grinny VS Trixie

**Grinny VS Trixie**

Grinny is in a pickle. Trixie have surrounded Grinny.  
Grinny:Crud, crud, crud, crud.  
Trixie:Come out and I'll won't hurt you.  
Grinny:Your lying.  
Trixie tried thinking a way to make him come out.  
Trixie:Ball of yarn!  
Grinny:I'm not falling for it.  
Trixie:Cat nip!  
Grinny:You think I'm stupid?  
Trixie:You're favorite show's on.  
Grinny:Oh goody.  
Grinny got up and runs towards the TV, but Trixie shot him.  
Trixie:Huh, her favorite show was actually on. Oh well.


	5. DH VS Rake

**Derpy Hooves VS Rake  
**

Rake won. Derpy was stupid that she shot herself.


	6. Hoody and Masky VS PC and Luna

**Hoody and Masky VS PC and Luna**

Hoody:Taste my fury!  
PC and Luna hid behind the trash cans.  
Luna:What do we do?  
PC:Let me think.  
Masky:Where did they go?  
PC grabs Luna's shoulder's and pretend she's a shield.  
Luna:I hate this idea.  
Hoody:Attack!  
They shot there Recon's until there out of ammo.  
PC shot Hoody and Masky down, but Luna's dead.  
PC:Yes, I'm alive!  
Then Ben shot her.  
Sally:Nice shot.  
Ben:Thanks. 


	7. Ben and Sally VS Spike and Scoot

**Ben and Sally VS Spike and Scoot  
**

Scoot:You think you can kill them!?  
Spike:Eat this!  
Sally:Run!  
Ben:No kidding!  
They run until they are cornered.  
Scoot:We got you now.  
Ben:You shouldn't have done that.  
Then they have the full ammo on there guns.  
Spike:You're not the only one.  
Sally:We're gonna die together, huh?  
Spike:Yep.  
Then they all shoot each other.


	8. Intro of Big War

And so the kills went by.

CreepyPasta  
HB Kay  
Grinny  
Hoody  
Masky  
Ben  
Sally  
Pinkie  
Sonic EXE

Ponies  
Soarin  
Discord  
Trixie  
Derpy Hooves  
Scoot  
Spike  
Luna  
PC 

But before Sonic EXE died, let's go back.  
Sonic EXE:Ah, AppleJack, been a long tie since you snipe me.  
AJ:Yep and I'm about to do it again.  
AJ shoots but misses. Then Sonic strike back and got her.  
Twilight:Pony down!  
RD:Medicine?  
Twilight uses her pony magic to give her the medicine.  
AJ opened wide and RD put a pill in her mouth.  
Seconds later, she is better.  
Sonic EXE:Time to kill her. Hi-yaaa...what?  
Twilight, RD, and AJ aimed at him.  
Sonic EXE:How did you...  
AJ:I took the medicine.  
Then they all shot him at the head.  
Twilight:Change in plans, call the mane 6. 

Jeff:Sir, there's only 5 left.  
SM:Call the survivors.  
Jeff:Yes sir.  
Soon, they were back together.

HB Kay (Weakly):I'm not dead yet.  
She grab pain pills, eat one, and runs away without getting shot.  
RD was about to run after her, but Twilight blocks her.  
Twilight:Let her go, the container is empty anyway.

**Only 6 left in each group! It's gonna get real bloody ****tomorrow! Review if you think it's going great so far. Favorite to see more fanfic's. **


	9. Big War

SM:We meet again.  
Twilight:Go on 3?  
SM:Sure.  
All of them turned around and walk away, but not to far away.  
Both of them set up a fort.  
SM:Battle staions, you turkeys! Move it!  
Twilight:Move faster you coward dogs! Faster!  
When they finished there battle stations, they did there battle screams.  
CreepyPasta:Fernoria!  
Ponies:Fernoria!  
Jeff:I'll take out RD, you take out the others.  
Kay:I should really handle Rarity!  
AJ:Uh, Twilight, we lost one recruit.  
Twilight:What, where is she?  
PP is playing a game on 3DS.  
PP:Yes, level up!  
Zalgo:What the heck?  
Zalgo was about to shot her, but she look up and said Hi. Then he shot her.  
PP:AAAAAAAH!

**PLEASE STAND BY**

We're back. Problems with the camera.  
Twilight:NO!  
Zalgo:You're next!  
But he ran out of ammo.  
Zalgo:Dang it!  
Then Twilight shot Zalgo.  
SM and Twilight:Get them back to the base safely.  
Jeff:Yes sir! RD:Yes mam!  
They carried there friends into there base.  
AJ:Should we use the rocket now partner?  
Twilight:Yes!  
AJ took a break form her favorite gun and brings out the rocket launcher.  
AJ:Time to die!  
AJ shot the Rocket and destroyed the stack of pillows. SM got trapped, but Jeff didn't.  
Rarity:We can actually do this!  
Flutter:Give it all you got!  
Jeff:Kay, cover me!  
Jack and Smile got shot so Jeff grabbed Jack's left hand and Smile's right paw.  
Kay:Jeff, Slender Man!  
Jeff:Right!  
The ponies keep firing there ammo.  
SM:Jeff and Kay, run, there's no hope!  
Jeff:We'll save you one day.  
Then they retreat.  
Twilight:We done it!  
The ponies cheered with victory and pride.  
RD:We also have a prisoner.  
Ponies:Oooooooh.  
SM:Just rescue me later.  
Then he passed out.  
**The End  
****From now on, I'm gonna do 6 of Pasta's and Ponies. **


End file.
